Encoutner
by piemaster81
Summary: Jen and Caitlin switch schools. Jen misses her friends, she's feeling like she's losing her best friend, but soon during the new school, Jen gets in the wrong group of people, and begins to build feelings for one Jen X OC
1. Chapter 1

**(ok the summary is simple, my story has to do with three things**

**1. 6Teen, Total Drama Island, & it has a Twilight feel in it, The story**

**in Jen's point of view so that would explain the I's also it is a Jen X OC.**

**So thank you if you read it)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Encounter Chapter 1

Today of all days I would go to a new school, and I hated the thought of a new school, Jen headed downstairs. She gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek then she went out to her car.

She got in then she drove off to school. She sighed as he got out of the truck, looking at all the other kids cars made her feel alien, left out. _"Great even my car is out of date"_, Jen mumbled to herself. Jen made her way into the school when suddenly a hand gripped her wrist, "Hey", a tall dark haired boy said in a raspy voice. I looked at him I wanted him to let go of me, but when I struggled to push away he gripped it harder, "Silent treatment huh ?", I looked at him like what was he some kind of idiot. The boy's brows turned down in disapproval, "Ok fine I'm a jock and talking to the new girl, that can lose my rep"

"Shut up !", I said in discomfort, then he looked at me weird and let the grip ease on my wrist. "Ok, fine I'm Ryan nice to meet you , I guess", he said with deep humor in his voice, I wasn't ready to be mad fun of on the first day. Jen looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Ok whatever big shot", Jen said as she began to walk away.

My mind was scrambled in thought as I was walking slowly to the schools front door, the rude people all pushed out the way like I was invisible. All of this made me frustrated. Then I heard a voice lost in the crowd, it was so faint and I knew it was calling my name. My anger left me as I worried who this voice was, mostly who it belonged to. "_Jen, is that you, Jen where are you"_ , the voice called out in a soft tone, then a hand came to my shoulder and I could hear breathing in my ear. I jumped back startled, but stupid after I realized who it was. My face turned into a frown, "Where were you I was looking all over for you", Caitlin said to me in her preppy worried voice, by now it sounded fake to me, "Caitlin I didn't know you were going to West Bury High"

Caitlin smiled and patted my shoulder softly, "Yea, I am pretty awesome huh ?", Jen finally eased up and gave her friend a hug, "Sorry for acting rude", Caitlin smiled again "Its ok Jen, but we need to catch up, so lets head to the lunch room". Jen smiled at her blonde friend, then they headed to the lunch room together.


	2. Chapter 2

**(****Chapter 2 now, I hope its longer, well enjoy **

**Oh the shirt he wears has to do with Ying Yang Yo, and also OC alerts so warning, also goes between OC pov and Jen pov)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Encounter Chapter 2

**Jen's POV**

Jen walked into the lunch room with Caitlin she looked around noticing all the kids that had their own groups, there where "Goth" kids, who sat around smoking all the time, then crowds like the cheerleaders that only dated jocks and of course other groups. Jen faced her friend, "How come people have to be in groups", she asked her friend in a irradiated manner, "Well I think it's the way of life". Caitlin said in a kind voice, _"Great"_, Jen mumbled to herself as she watched Ryan run up to one of the cheerleaders and stroke his hand up her skirt. Ryan noticed Jen's eyes on him. He laughed then continued making his hands up the cheerleaders skirt.

Caitlin tapped Jen's shoulder softly, "Hey Jen don't worry we have each other". Jen looked at her friend with confused eyes, "What ?" she asked. Caitlin waved her thin finger in the air, "Well the fact that we have to make new friends, cause ya know our other friends went to better schools……"

"Drop it", Jen interrupted then her vision became locked on the people who walked in next. Caitlin looked back and saw that she was looking at the group of kids walk in, One was an anthro looking person, he had lip, ear, nose, & eyebrow piercing(s). His hair was done in a Red, Green, and Black Mohawk, Caitlin pointed to him, "That's Scooby Kazaki", he said then she pointed to the human boy with piercing(s) as well, his hair was done in a Black and Green Mohawk, "That's Duncan Kazaki his brother", then she pointed to the goth looking girl, "That's Gwen & the surfer looking girl is Bridgette". Jen concentrated on them she got a better view and noticed Scooby was wearing a black shirt slightly ripped the design was Yang looking like a punk rocker. And his shorts were a plaid design the colors were purple and black, his pants were slightly sagged. Then a hand came to my shoulder, "Hey, Jen promise me you won't talk to them", then she slightly rolled her eyes in humor, "But not like you'll get a chance".

Jen looked at her friend with some anger filling her eyes, "Wait what is that supposed to mean"

"Well Jen they only hang out with their personal group", Caitlin said as she waved her thin finger in front of my face like she was mocking me, I softly pushed her finger away from my face, "Well being rude now Caitlin", I told her making it obvious I was mad.

Caitlin got upset it was pretty obvious she was, she looked at me as I could see the rage in her eyes, "You changed Jen, I bet your just jealous", I looked at her confused now, "Excuse me jealous of what ?", Caitlin pouted as she looked at me, "You know the fact that I have a boyfriend", I looked at her with a sick facial expression, it disgusted me, but I was starting to think that Caitlin was a whore, I stood up from the table my hands curled in fists, "Oh ok whatever you **WHORE !**" I screamed, the kids looked at me. Caitlin started crying at the table while Ryan walked over, "Nice one", he snickered. I felt like smacking him in the face, but instead Jen kept her cool, she noticed that Scooby's group stared at her in confusion, the brother Duncan started busting out in uncontrollable laughter. Scooby leaned over and gave a smack to the back of his head. Duncan rubbed where he was smacked then he gave Scooby a look that meant he was sorry.

I frowned as I ran out of the lunch room, my heart pounded because I knew I already embarrassed myself in the new school, I ran to the nearby tree's crying. _How could I make my best friend cry, how could I be so rude, so mean to her_. I stated to myself as I wrapped myself in my arms and cried. Then a rustle went through the bushes, my mind was to into how I ruined my day to care. Then a shadow came over me, "Caitlin", I said in a soft whimper, but when I realized it was just a random boy with dark brown hair, his hair in the way of my vision to his face. The boy smirked out of what I could tell was a mouth, he raised one of fingers. _"What",_ I said to myself as I noticed his finger nail looked like an animals. Then the boy laughed as he moved his finger in a circular motion. Three more boys jumped from the bushes, they all had old looking clothing. They all laughed, soon I was swept off my feet in the arms of one. His grip was tight enough I felt like he was crushing me under his arms.

The leader snickered as he ran his finger along my face and lip, "Such a beautiful creature", he said in a harsh voice, he ran his finger to my throat as he licked his lips. Then the grip on my side loosened as the figure fell off my side. I watched as blood got on my favorite jacket.

"God damn it what did I tell you about being here Blake"

"Oh so now I guess I'm not aloud here", Blake choked back in anger

Scooby played with his lip piercing then looked at him, "Well I don't know Blake just look"

Blake looked at him confused then looked back to see his team violently murdered, his eyes raised in disbelief, "You win this time", he yelled in fright as he ran off out of sight. "Alright Bro !", Duncan said in relief as he wiped blood off his brow, Scooby gave him a smile, "Yea, but next time we get Blake as well".

"Um. I hate to break up family, but girl covered in blood here", Jen said in a low sarcastic tone.

"Oh", Scooby said as he raised his eyebrows.

**Scooby's POV**

I walked over to the blood drenched girl, "Oh I'm really sorry", I said in the most apologetic voice I could give. I ran up and stoked her soft cheek, "Are you ok", I asked her. Jen looked at me, her eyes made it clear that she was scared, she was shaking in my arms. I knew what to do I started wiping the blood that was still running on her jacket, "We need to get you cleaned up", I said as I stroked her cheek again. Jen slightly smiled when he spoke to her, feeling more relaxed that someone cared now.

We asked where Jen wanted to go, she told us her house, I felt more relaxed I already knew what Mikey would say if a mortal was in the house. I took her home carrying her in my arms, she looked at me and poked my cheek

"Am I heavy ?", she asked in a soft sweet tone.

"Naw not to me", I said with a smile

**Jen's POV**

So he took me home and carried me all the way home. I opened the door surprised to find my dad not home, "Just make yourself at home", I told him as I ran upstairs unaware of how he reacted. I didn't care I just wanted to fresh up, get clean. So I grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple top. _I didn't feel like dressing up for him._ I ran back into the bathroom turning on the water till it was hot.

Jen then stripped of her clothing and started to clean the blood off, scrubbing as hard as she could once she was done, she brushed her hair and got fresh clothes on. Jen then place her hands on her heart as she looked at herself in the mirror

_Please let him be mine_, she thought to herself. As she slowly got up making her way back to him.


End file.
